Eldeen Reaches
The Eldeen Reaches are an ancient place where the power of nature resonates through the Towering Wood through the cultivated lands of the eastern border. The Eldeen Reaches have been a place where druids have settled and created their own customs. In the present day, the Reaches are a place of peace and prosperity. However the Reaches have also seen hardship and dark times. House Vadalis has made their base of operations along the eastern border where rich farmland seamlessly blends with Aelydaire's western towns. 17. Shae Loralyndar Shae Loralyndar a town that resides in the western most regions of the Eldeen Reaches. It is slightly more populated than other smaller towns such as Greenheart and is home to the sacred site of The Twilight Grove. The druids have long known that the boundaries between the world and the Feywild are thin within the Towering Wood. For centuries, legends spoke of the feyspire of Shae Loralyndar materializing for short periods within the forest, connecting the two realms. Eladrins are supposed to have traveled through this connection and reside in the forests of the Towering Wood to this day. However the eladrins were unable to return their original planes and are now trying to find a place within Eberron. The Twilight Grove also resides in Shae Loralyndar. It is a sacred grove to those of fey origin as the boundaries between Eberron and the Feywild run thin here. Many cross the vast land of the Reaches to travel to to pay homage within Shae Loralyndar. 18. Greenheart Greeheart is home to the Wardens of the Wood and the great druid Oalian. This town is the center of the Eldeen Reaches' authority and religion. Travelers venture to this site to learn the ways of the druid. Although less populated than other towns in the Reaches, ceremonies and festivals will make this town's population swell. The residents of the forest are also united in their ways to preserve Greenheart, so if a threat should present itself all will gather to respond to any evil. The Wardens of the Wood arose to replace the Gatekeepers - an ancient order of druids that watched over the magical seals that keep the evils of the forest at bay. While lesser sects of druids and factions will support the ways of the Wardens and the Gatekeepers, some will embrace the more destructive side of nature. The Grove of the Great Druid, Oalian, also resides in the center of Greenheart. Oalian is an ancient druid ruler of the Eldeen Reaches. Some claim he was once a tree, awakened by powerful magic wielded by the original Gatekeepers. Others say he is the first tree. as old as the world. If Oalian knows the truth of his origin. he does not share it. At the center of Greenheart stands the Great Druid's Grove. Trees and treants form a ring around a pool of mirror-still water where the Great Druid channels the primal power that enriches this land. Category:Eberron Category:Locations